


A Butterfly for My Birthday

by Kayt



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayt/pseuds/Kayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since both of them said goodbye, but chance meetings have a way of changing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Butterfly for My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unfamiliar with her, Rei Nishina is a minor character who appears in the anime episode 14. She is Akasaka's former girlfriend, and a scientist who studies butterflies.

Nishina Rei stared at the papers on her desk. Why weren’t they making any sense? No matter how hard she stared, her brain couldn’t understand them. She had been like this all day, unable to concentrate. Deciding that deskwork was useless, she got up and stretched, ready to go looking for butterflies. Pausing to grab her net, she inadvertently looked at the calendar, and felt her heart jump to her throat. No wonder she had been antsy all day: circled on her calendar, in red pen was today, her birthday.

Of course, why hadn’t she remembered? It’s not like her birthday _changed_ dates every year. She was just being silly, afraid to get older. Smiling at her folly, she took the butterfly net and left the office.

But inside her, she kept a box of emotions hidden away from the rest of the world. She had to keep them hidden: after all, she had said goodbye.

Goodbye.

A simple word, perhaps, but powerful enough to sever the bond between Akasaka Keiichiro and herself.

It was quite straightforward, really. She had loved him, at first, and he loved her. That time was uncomplicated bliss when reality stood no chance in the face of infatuation, but then there came a time when he put his work ahead of her. In the beginning she held out hope, hope that he would come back to her, but it never happened. They had broken up, and she went on with her life and the butterflies that would never leave her.

It was a redheaded schoolgirl that had created the box one July afternoon. Momomiya Ichigo.  Like a contrived plot from a schoolgirl’s manga—this was ridiculous, she was a grown woman now!—various events led to one another, and Rei had faced Akasaka for the last time. No longer bitter, no longer an uncertain young adult, she finally had the strength to face him. The goodbye may have healed his heart, but hers hid in the silence that followed.

That was exactly one year ago, July sixth. She had gone on with life, catching butterflies and avoiding the pink café where Keiichiro worked, but tonight, the anniversary of the Goodbye, everything she had been ignoring —and dwelling on, occasionally—started to simmer..

While her heart’s hidden box battled memories, Rei stepped out into the cool night air, scanning the surrounding area for the desired insects. Spotting a yellow butterfly, she gave chase, following its erratic path until she got close enough. Coming up behind it, she pounced with her net, capturing the winged prey.

“Nishina-san?” A startled male voice sounded from behind her.

The hidden emotions went crazy and Rei gasped as she spun around to face Keiichiro Akasaka. So intent had she been on following her butterfly, she hadn’t noticed where it had led her: Café Mew Mew.

Akasaka looked equally surprised to see her, and a bit pale. Well, that was no surprise. For the second year in a row, they had met on her birthday.

“Nishina-san, what are you doing here?” Keiichiro took a few uncertain steps toward her.

It wasn’t anything specific, maybe the sight of him on her birthday, or maybe her hidden box had just grown weak, but this simple action caused her emotions to rush to the surface and she braced herself against the sudden flood.

“Is everything alright, Nishina-san? Nishina-san?” Rei shook her head and turned her back on him, afraid that her voice would give her away if she spoke. And if she looked at him, she’d say something, something that would hurt the both of them. Instead, she walked away with a gentle wave.

 “Nishina-san? _Nishina-san_!” Rei continued on her way.

“Rei!”

The butterfly hunter stopped dead, afraid to breathe. He hadn’t called her that since…since…Since _before_.

Since he loved her.

Rei, you forgot the butterfly!” Keiichiro cautiously walked over, holding the net she had dropped in her shock. She took it, feeling numb.

She smiled what she hoped was a grateful smile and not a near-tearful grimace, but as she turn to go Keiichiro reached for her hand.

“I made you a birthday cake,” he said softly. She froze, but didn’t reply and so he continued. “I wanted to— Well, I still—”

“I love you.” They traded places; he froze as she spoke. “Even after last year, I’m sorry, but I miss you.

A silence filled the air; it seemed that even the night’s wildlife had quieted down.

 “I…” Keiichiro’s voice seemed to fail him for a moment, but he kept on. “I…I still love you, too.”

This was absurd, a small part of her brain scolded. They were both professional adults and all it took was a chance meeting to turn them into blushing schoolchildren.

Perhaps, a different part of her suggested, that’s because simple honesty is timeless.

Keiichiro squeezed her hand. “My offer of cake still stands, Rei, if you’ll come inside.”

Rei nodded, and turned to follow him into the café, before she remembered her net. Bending down to pick it up, she looked at the butterfly still caught inside.

“What will you do with it?”

Rei smiled, and opened her net. “It can go free for tonight.”

The butterfly flew to freedom, yellow wings shining in the night sky like a star over the two lovers.


End file.
